


out behind the gate...

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Background Het, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's pretty sure he just got royally played</p>
            </blockquote>





	out behind the gate...

**Author's Note:**

> for the [first kisses](http://medie.livejournal.com/1393623.html) meme

*

Teal'c never been one to beat around bushes. His habit of responding to even casual questions with blunt honesty threw Cam at first, the direct responses never what he was expecting to hear.

It's taken him time to get used to it but Cam thinks he's finally managed to acclimate. Well, he thinks he's _mostly_ managed. There are times - like now - when nothing could eve begin to prepare him for the things that Teal'c says.

He thinks maybe Teal'c likes it that way. There certainly seems to be a glint of malicious glee lurking in the Jaffa's dark gaze while he waits for Cam's response.

"You want to kiss me?" The lips in question are numb as he forces them to form the words.

Standing with his hands clasped behind his back, Teal'c nods once. Cam might as well be asking him pizza or chicken for dinner. "I believe, Colonel Mitchell, that it is you who wishes to kiss me." he adds, smiling helpfully.

Cam tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry and he ends up feeling like there's a cotton ball where his tongue should be. "Right, glad we got that clear and - hang on! I wanna _what_?" He points at Teal'c, waving his finger like Great Aunt Mary-Elizabeth when she caught him in her peach preserves. "I never said anything about kissing you."

"You did not," Teal'c affirms. "But you make no secret of this fact either." He steps closer, the gravel crunching beneath his boots reminding Cam where they are. Somewhere over those slightly orange hills, Carter and Jackson are having geekgasms over potential Ancient litter and could be back any minute. Jackson's not the most coordinated of geeks but Carter moves like that damn Siamese cat that his grandmother babied. Come to think of it, she even gets that little smirk Arnold had too. Not that he's comparing Sam to an old, decrepit cat. No. She's way too good with explosives to even consider it.

"I don't, huh?" He stammers out, trying for a leisurely stroll as he walks around the Gate. Leisurely comes out looking more like someone tied his boots together and Cam's pretty sure Teal'c is laughing at him right now.

"Indeed," Teal'c agrees, not moving. "I have observed you behaving in such fashion on numerous occasions. I am aware, of course, that the Tau'ri have peculiar taboos surrounding such interactions between warriors so your silence has been understandable."

"That's putting it mildly," Cam mutters. "Look, T, I'm not sure what I've been projecting but, now's not the time to be worrying about that."

"I am not worrying," Teal'c observes and Cam jumps, swallowing a curse that would've made Grandma box his ears. Never mind Sam, he needs to bell Teal'c and bell him fast. "I am merely pointing out something that is equally obvious."

Cam sucks in a breath and turns to look at him. "Okay, what are you pointing out that's so obvious?"

"Earth is several thousand light years away." Teal'c stares at his mouth and Cam's brain shuts off. That is probably not his best option right now and part of him knows that. Part of him thinks that standing in front of the Stargate, on an alien planet on the other side of the galaxy, is not the best location in the world to talk kissing.

Unfortunately, that's the part of his brain caught up in the shut down. All he needs is a Microsoft error number to make his crash complete.

"Which means we should be worried about Priors rainin' fire and brimstone down on our heads," Cam says and Teal'c shakes his head. "No?"

"No, Colonel Mitchell, Priors have yet to be observed in this particular section of the galaxy. Should they choose to visit this system, they are more likely to choose an inhabited planet first." Teal'c looks up at the Stargate. "We are the first visitors to this planet in centuries."

"No fair you get to be this damn logical," Cam complains and Teal'c inclines his head. "You're not supposed to _agree_ with me!"

"Perhaps not," Teal'c says mildly. "But I find you particularly attractive when you are flustered. I believe it to be the shade of color that your skin adopts."

In the future, if asked, Cam will insist that he kissed Teal'c just to shut him up. Whether or not blushing made him look cute is not a conversation he's sure he wants to have. Either way, he's ten seconds into the feeling of Teal'c's mouth against his (feeling the hint of a curious tongue brushing his lips) when he realizes he's been royally played.

He opens his mouth to protest, just a little, and Teal'c again seizes his opportunity. Cam makes an embarrassing sound that he will not call a moan when Teal'c's tongue slips past his lips, teasing his. Hands fumble, trying to figure out what they're supposed to do, and end up curling into Teal'c's vest. It pulls Cam closer to him and Teal'c rewards him by pressing him into the DHD.

They really don't have time to be doing this, he can practically hear Carter laughing, but that doesn't stop them anyway. Teal'c rests his hands on Cam's hips and squeezes through the rough fabric of his uniform. He can't stop the reaction of his hips, thrusting out and into the solid bulk of Teal'c's thigh. Teal'c makes an approving noise low in his throat and Cam can't remember why he was nervous about this.

Because this is SG1 and his luck is just that bad, that's when Carter clears her throat. Cam pulls away from Teal'c like he's been shot, or tries to anyway. Teal'c's grip just tightens to the point Cam can barely flinch and he's forced to look over Teal'c's shoulder and pray she doesn't laugh at him. "Need something, Sam?"

She mostly holds back the grin as she asks, "A few more days here if the General will agree to it."

"I'll give it a shot," Cam nods, seizing on the distraction. "Jackson onto something?"

"Maybe," she affirms. "So you're okay with this? Camping out for a few more days?"

"I believe the situation is quite satisfactory, Colonel Carter," Teal'c assures. "Thank you."

"Oh no," Carter says, her voice choked with suppressed laughter "Thank _you_."

She disappears out of sight over the hill and Cam thumps his head off Teal'c's shoulder. His forehead bangs smack into Teal'c's headset but Cam barely notices. "We are so fucked," he moans. "She is never going to let us live that down."

"I must disagree, Cameron," Teal'c says. It's the first time he can remember that Teal'c calls him by name and he kind of likes it. That should be a bad sign, he thinks, getting the warm fuzzies over how somebody says your name. It probably should be but Cam's too busy freaking over the fact _Sam Carter_ saw them. She _saw_ them and this is so spectacularly bad, it's almost good.

"Why, you got good blackmail on her?" Cam asks, tilting his head back.

Teal'c grins, eyes watching Cam's mouth again. "She and Daniel Jackson finished studying the ruins yesterday morning," he explains and even Cam's two-cylinder brain can figure _that one_ out.

"Ohhhh..." he grins. "You are _good_."

Teal'c smirks. "Indeed." He catches Cam by the vest and leans in. "I am going to kiss you again now." He raises one brow. "Do you have any objections on the matter?"

"Uh..." Cam's brain is still not responding and he's pretty sure he must be drooling by now. "No?"

"Good," Teal'c says, so close Cam can feel his lips brushing his. "We do not wish to waste time."

"God no," Cam starts to say. He's got a lot of things he wants to say, things he thinks he probably should be telling Teal'c right now. Teal'c just kisses him and hell if that doesn't say it all right there.


End file.
